Wolfs
by loriishearrxx
Summary: harry travels back in time to the MWPP era and meets his parents and sirius and his future mate Remus. WILL contain eventual SLASH nothing to bad HP/RL JP/LE S Snape Bashing. xx
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in Gryffindor common room waiting for Sirius to collect me to help Remus through a full moon tonight. I couldn't help but wonder if my father was ever as nervous as I was about transforming. I couldn't wait to show Remus my animagus form, I felt it would bring us closer together.

I had only seen Remus in his werewolf form once and seeing that almost made me want to run. But when I saw him as a wolf it made me more attracted to him as a person. Ever since 3rd year I've had dreams about being chased through the woods by a wolf who leaps at me, but just before landing turns in to his human form and starts showering me in kisses saying he loves me.

I've only told two people about this and they were Ron and Hermione. They both were a bit concerned when I told them that I like my professor, but later learned to accept it. Hermione constantly came up with plans to help me get Remus's attention, whether it was flirting and wearing extremely tight clothes or being blunt and telling him I like him. Ron just sat beside me giving me comfort when Hermione was pitching her ideas.

When she first showed me what to wear to go see Remus, I nearly died of embarrassment at all the lace and leather. But all I really thought about was me, leather and Remus.

I was dragged out of my fantasies by Sirius waving his hand in front of my face.

''Okay there pup? You looked kind of funny'' Sirius said. As he sat down beside me. '' I'm worried about letting you out to see moony tonight. I promised your father ide keep you safe and now I'm leading you right into the clutches of a werewolf''

I shut Sirius up by smacking him.

'' Stop digging yourself a hole, I will be fine. I know that you are worried by I promised that I would help Remus and I won't let him down.'' I said, while blushing at how protective he is being with me.

Sirius pulled out a pocket watch looked at it and turned to look at the moon through the window. He turned to look at me and nodded. He stood up a gestured me to follow.

Sirius and I walked into the forest to meet Remus and help change for the full moon; I had recently found my animagus form, which funnily enough is a small black wolf. Sirius and I had worked on it for months and he thought it was funny that I'm a little tiny wolf who was meant to control another wolf 4x my size.

When we arrived at the clearing we always met up at, I knew something was wrong right away. In the middle of the clearing, surrounded by scraps of cloth was a beautiful honey coloured wolf. Sirius shouted for me to turn but as I hadn't had enough practice at it, it was a slow transformation. With Sirius as a dog and me as a wolf, Moony saw me as a threat and sprang into action. In the matter of seconds he had me pined and his sharp teeth at me neck. I saw him lower his face and a sharp pinch at my neck and I knew I was being turned into a wolf.

I heard Sirius bark and looked at him running away to get help. Remus also was gone too, probably to hunt.

Searing pain, darkness and I'm all alone. That's all I can feel at the moment.

I'm trapped in the Forbidden forest waiting to be turned. From what I've learned in defence against the dark arts, werewolf bites are incurable and extremely painful, when there is a full moons a wolf is uncontrollable and very possessive over his or her mate. Anyone who is turned is automatically shunned by society because being a werewolf is dangerous.

After what seems like hours of pain, I hear voices approaching.

Professor Dumbledore is the first person I see, closely followed by Sirius and then Professor Snape. I can tell by the look on Dumbledore's face that the state I'm in is really bad.

After a quick hushed discussion, Dumbledore explains to me that if I use a time turner and go back a few hours this could all be forgotten about. He slips a gold chain around my neck and the device attached to the chain spins.

The pain running through my body slowly eases away the further back in time I go. I see the device slow down but with a jolt it speeds back up and I land face first in the forbidden forest. But surrounded by 4 people who I recognise, who shouldn't be in 1997.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: this does not belong to me in any way or form. The harry potter books belong to J.K Rowling.**

"**Hey" is speech **

'**Hey' is thoughts **

Quickly changing from my animagus form, I look up to the shocked faces of the marauders, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs. I start to panic and try to get up and leave before I do something to change the future. A sudden weight on my shoulders keeps my weakened body still as I look up to the face of my 16 year old father, James Potter.

'' who are you?'' my father shouted at me. '' why are you here?"

'How do I answer these questions' I think to myself? If I did, I would be considered crazy and delusional. 'Hey James I'm your son, I'm not born yet and the reason I'm here is because if a faulty time turner.'

He looks me over and I know by the way he is looking at me that he noticed how similar we are. We have the same messy black hair, same build, and same facial features. But the only thing that is really different about us is our eyes, while his are hazel; mine are a bright green colour. I glance to the left of him and see a young Sirius, and I can't help but smile at how care free he looks, there is no fear or hurt in his eyes. To the right of my dad I see Peter Pettigrew, I felt hurt and shame to know that one day he will betray all of his friends and turn away from the people who love him.

At the back of the clearing I see Remus; he is beautiful, young and so alive. Right now his face is twisted in pain as he tries to fight the off this transformation. I look over to him, trying to give him my most sympathetic look to show him I understand, as I too feel the need to change. With that thought I quickly stand up, trying to get away as I realise I too am a danger. I could possibly hurt all of them. I run to the edge of the clearing trying to find the safest route out of here. But soon get tackled to the ground by a half turned Remus. He starts spouting fur and his limbs grow longer and stronger. With him in his wolf form, it triggers mine to start.

My transformation wasn't as painful as I expected, due to me having a wolf animagus. I look over to the others, to see they are all changed as well. There is a stag, a black dog and on the pile of clothes and small rat.

I hear a growling noise behind me and I turn to see Remus baring his teeth at me. Knowing that it was a sign of dominance I roll onto my back and bare my neck in submission. Moony slowly walks towards me and starts to niff me. He paws at me to stand up and playfully starts to nip at my ears, trying to get me to play.

After an hour of running about, playing, pretending to fight and rolling about, Padfoot joins in the fun and he starts chasing me about, trying to pin me. I let him chase me through the trees, trying to get away from him, but because of my small size, I'm not as fast as the others but I manage to get back to the clearing. I turn to look back at Padfoot and I'm suddenly pined beneath him. He starts to lick at my scratch I received running through the woods.

Moony suddenly growls at Padfoot warning him to get away for me, which he does. Remus comes up to me and from my position on the ground, stands over me. His eyes look me over and zone in on the mark the Remus from the future gave me. He presses his nose up to it and breaths deeply. After a minute, he yelps and starts nipping at my neck some more. In my 3rd year of Hogwarts, I remember Sirius telling me that once a werewolf finds his or hers mate they bite and mark them as much and as fast as possible. Could I be Remus's mate?

I'm glad I was in my wolf form because it would be really uncomfortable for the marauders to see me blushing. The thought of Remus being my mate is making my body feel all tingly and I feel I could do anything at this moment. So I gather all of my courage and flip us over, and started giving him little licks to show him that I want to be mated to him. He didn't respond at this, so I stood up and started walking away only to walk into Prongs and Wormtail, who was lying of Prongs back. I whined trying to tell them I needed to go. When they let me past I realised that the moon was slowly setting and that I could start to change back into my human form.

When I was back on two legs, I turned to the marauders.

"I don't know what to tell you but I have to see Dumbledore and if it's possible to go home or not" I practically whispered. Not wanting to leave my father, Peter, Sirius and Remus.

I looked at Remus who was turning into human as well, I wish I could stay and pretend that I belong there with them, get to know my dead father better than what people have told me about him, try my hardest to befriend Peter and show him that being a dark wizard isn't as good as he thought, help set up pranks with Sirius and fall in love with Remus, grow up and be happy. But being harry potter, I have responsibilities, duties and dark lords to kill.

I turned around and started to jog.

'The faster I get out here and to Dumbledore, the faster I can get home' I thought.

"Don't leave me!" I hear Remus call desperately behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: this does not belong to me in any way or form. The harry potter** **books belong to J.K Rowling.**

"**Hey" is speech **

'**Hey' is thoughts**

Remus's P.O.V

I was standing in the clearing, trying to force myself not to change into moony. When suddenly there was a pop of apperation and a boy lying at my feet and the other grythindore boys.

He smelled very intoxicating, the most beautiful aroma in existence. He has messy black hair and bright green eyes and a cute button nose; his skin is very pale and clear except for a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. This boy is very good looking and looked very innocent, so I don't really think of him as a threat, but I feel Moony getting very agitated because he could sense that the boy was also werewolf.

James, Sirius Peter and I crowded around him.

"Who are you?" James shouted at the pour boy who was obviously frightened.

Taking a second look at his appearance I notice how much he looks like James. They have the same messy black hair, same build, but only a few differences in there facial features like their noses but mostly it was their eyes, James's are hazel and this boys were green.

But I was soon distracted by a painful twist in my stomach, telling me I had to change. I walked to the other side of the clearing. Falling to my knees I try to shout to the marauders to change and get the boy out of here but it only came out as a growl.

Closing my eyes I feel my bones break and reshape into my wolf form. When I feel the pain slowly receding, I open my eyes and they lock on to a pair of beautiful green eyes. They eyes belonged to and very small black wolf.

Growling at the black wolf to show that I am a dominant, I slowly walk towards him and to my surprise he rolls over and bares his neck to me. As I approach him I sniff him, and realise he is part of my pack. Thinking that Grayback turned him, I let him join in our fun. So I bat at him, signalling him to stand, I playfully nipped at his ears trying to get him to play.

After an hour of rolling about with him, I see that Padfoot has taken an interest in the little wolf and joins in the games by chasing him around the clearing obviously trying to pin him. I watch as they weave in and out of the surrounding trees, when Padfoot suddenly pins him and starts licking the scratches on the wolfs face.

I leap to my feet and start racing towards them, but slow down thinking why I suddenly felt extremely possessive over the little wolf. I growl at Padfoot trying to get him off the wolf, which he does. I approach the wolf and from his position on the ground I could tell he was intimidated but stayed still. I look him over and I noticed that on his neck was a mating mark but it was incomplete. I lean in to smell his neck and I smell my scent is all over the mark and I yelp happily and I bite and nip at his neck even more.

'MINE, MATE, CLAIM' was all I could think about doing to this boy.

As the moon started to set, I climbed off the boy and started to change. I was really excited to talk to my beautiful mate, get to know everything about him, to love him and claim him.

After I could walk on two legs I turned around to see my lovely mate talking to the others.

"I don't know what to tell you but I have to see Dumbledore and if it's possible to go home or not." I hear him say. His voice is very sweet and very soft, I knew that I could of listened to him speak all day. My beautiful lovely mate.

Just as I was walking towards the group, ready to show how much I want the boy in my life. He turns and runs into the woods.

"Don't leave me!" I shouted, hoping the boy would see reason and return to me. After a minute of waiting I break down crying. My mate doesn't want to be with me, I fell to my knees and the other marauders join me on the ground, trying to comfort me.


End file.
